


Cover for The Double-First of Mycroft Holmes

by Secoura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secoura/pseuds/Secoura





	Cover for The Double-First of Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Double-First of Mycroft Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730724) by [Rector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rector/pseuds/Rector). 




End file.
